CalmWatershipping
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: Series of on-shots to SieboldxLiliana.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been in love with romance fics lately so I decided that I would do a few one-shots about SieboldxLiliana. I love this pairing so much so please bear with me. I created a pairing name for them. It's called CalmWatershipping. It's the best I could come up with. I don't own pokemon! I only own Liliana and Siebold's last name if mentioned. Enjoy!**

It was hard to believe that he would ever be smitten by someone he worked with. Yes it was true. The water-type master of the elite four in the Kalos region was in love. Who was he in love with? By a certain dark-haired woman was the champion of his home region.

Ever since they met she was all he could think about. He kept replaying her name in his mind. Liliana. It sounded so sweet to him. Not only was her name beautiful but she was beautiful in appearance and personality. It seemed as if she was the perfect girl for any guy. But he knew there were some flaws to her. She was very sensitive and clumsy. She also got lost easily and was very stubborn. There was also one problem with her regarding pokemon. She was afraid of ghost-types.

"I hate ghost-type pokemon. They freak me out." She told him when he saw her freak out when seeing a Gastly on their way to the pokemon league.

He smiled at and shook his head. No matter what her flaws were he would always love her. When she was in her study looking through a few papers he went up to her and asked her out right away. By looking at her shocked expression he had hoped that she wouldn't say no.

She didn't say no and she accepted his invitation which later on turned into them having more dates and they had to guts to the rest of the Kalos region that they officially a couple. The other members of the elite four accepted their relationship with smiles and bidding them good luck. Well Drasna and Wikstorm did. Malva made a snide comment that they looked ridiculous together causing the blonde-haired chef to restrain the love of his life from tearing her apart.

She was here in his quarters fast asleep using his lap as a pillow, exhausted from the busy day of going to interviews, rehearsals and battling any trainer that challenged her whether they beat the elite four or not. The water-type master took some time to look how innocent she looked sleeping. Her skin seemed to glow under the light and that was all the elitist had to see to say that she was beautiful. One of his hands was resting on top of her head gently stroking her hair.

A sudden touch on his knee made the chef jump but realizing that the dark-haired woman had placed her hand on his left knee. He smiled and took the hand with his other hand and intertwined her fingers with his own causing the woman to smile in her sleep. He gently planted a small kiss on top of her head before falling asleep on his own. He knew that as long he was with her his life was complete.

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well** **guys**** heres the next one-shot for this cute couple but this time its going to be in Lilianas view. Enjoy and like I said before I don't own Pokemon!**

It took time to believe that she would fall in love with such a man of high-class. He was different from the last person she dated who was also high-class. That person treated her poorly and he had rescued her from that terrible person. Right there she fell in love with him.

When he asked her out she was more than happy. She felt blessed to be dating someone who loved her for who she was. The blonde-haired chef felt the same way about her.

When she was captured by Team Flare he was the one who rescued her. He was her knight in shining armor and she was his dansel in distress.

She was in her quarters standing outside on the balcony of her room that evening enjoying the lights of Kalos shimmer in the night sky. Feeling tender arms wrap around her body she smiled and turned around to see those ocean blue eyes and that honey blonde hair she loved so much.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked as he held her to his chest.

"Yes I'm fine. What are you doing here?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I wanted to spend the evening with you." He said before kissing her forehead.

"Considering we haven't seen each other during this whole week." She commented with a little laugh.

"Indeed." He said while stroking her hair.

"It's a beautiful night." She said as they turned to look at the night sky.

"The perfect time to be together." He agreed squeezing her hand gently.

Before she knew it she heard their song playing and noticed that the blonde-haired chef had turned on his holocaster and beganing playing the song.

"May I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand.

"But what if someone sees us?" She asked as she took the hand.

"They could mind their own business for all I care. As long as I'm with you my life is complete." He said as he pulled her closer.

" Oh Siebold every moment I spend with you is better than the last." She whispered as they began to glide around the balcony.

"I feel the same way you my love." He whispered before capturing her lips into a kiss.

After they pulled away they danced for a few more minutes then they went to bed together.

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is up you guys! Sorry it took so long for me to write this! I don't own pokemon!**

He suppose he should be asking what had happened.

They were eating lunch with the other Elite Four members when her holocaster rang. She left the room to answer it and after a few minutes she fled to her quarters sobbing.

The other members were shocked as he was. She was usually a calm person when in horrible situations but this wasn't like her. They decided that he should check on her to see if she was okay.

Now here he was standing in front of the door to those quarters with a worried look on his face. He didn't understand what made her so upset.

Quickly he knocked on the door and realized that it was unlocked. He stepped inside and heard her sobs from her bedroom. He entered the room and saw the sight of his angel. She was facedown on her bed crying into her pillow.

"What happened during that phone call that made you so upset love?" He asked as he rubbed her back.

She sat up and looked at him for a moment before saying. "That was my mother. My sister Amelia...s-she was killed in a plane crash!"

He stared at her in shock for a few moments before pulling her for a hug and allowing her to sob into his chest. He couldn't blame her for being upset. Her sisters were close to her and now that one of them was gone she would be grieving for months.

"It's going to be okay, love. I know you were close to her but she's in a better place. I know it." He whispered to her soothingly.

"W-Will you come with me to the funeral?" She asked looking up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Of course I will." He whispered before kissing her forehead.

A few days later he kept his promise and attended the funeral by her side and hugged her as she cried. She made a speech that was so moving that it even brought tears to his own eyes. She did have a gift for writing. Once the casket containing her sisters body was buried they lingered for a moment while saying a few words before placing a bouquet of flowers on the grave.

They returned to the pokemon league and from that day forth he vowed to make her happy no matter what.

**This literally brought tears to my eyes and I'm the one who wrote this. Read and Review!**


End file.
